


The Wonders Of Acetone

by Sinornis



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: As per the usual this fic spawned from a discord chat, Barbed Dicc, Biting, Feral Behavior, Ink Thinner Monster!Henry, Knotting, M/M, More specifically this is set in the vlogger au of that au, Optic ink au, Rough Sex, Scratching, This starts out extremely dubcon please turn back if thats gonna be an issue with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinornis/pseuds/Sinornis
Summary: The day had started out like any other, so how had it come to this?





	The Wonders Of Acetone

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate and heavily blame the existence of this fic on Flames and Annya, who regularly encourage my strange bullshit. Thanks, friends.

The day had started out like any other, so how had it come to this?

Oh yeah, the fans of that godsforsaken vlog series that Sammy and Norman liked to film. He cursed himself for even agreeing to come on that show, maybe if he hadn't he wouldn't be in this mess.

The mess in question being his own husband, somehow turned into a monstrous, feral creature, seemingly composed entirely of dripping acetone. Henry, who had been clinging onto him all day, and was now aggressively backing him up through their bedroom. Joey was now incredibly aware of Henry's wicked claws and sharp teeth, and as much as he loved him, he couldn't help the sharp dagger of fear twisting through his mind.

"H-Henry...?" he backed away from the growling creature, stopping when he felt the edge of the bed against the back of his legs. He held his hands up to try and placate the acetone monster, but was immediately tackled backwards onto the mattress and crawled on top of.

"Henry! What are you- mmmph!" He tried to shout but was silenced with a rather forceful kiss, as wicked claws all but shredded his clothes. Joeys eyes widened, finally realizing what Henry wanted from him, and he quickly started trying to push the beast off of him. Under normal circumstances, he would be just fine with this, but now, with him like this...

That train of thought quickly goes away as sharp pain explodes in his neck, tiny knives digging into his flesh and then Henry snarls, deep and threateningly, a clear warning not to move. It takes Joey a moment to understand that Henry has bitten him. Fucking bitten him like an animal, and the shock of it makes him go lax, some distant instinct telling him to stop aggravating the feral creature on top of him.

Henry’s teeth are glistening with blood, dark red dripping down staining his lips along with the acetone and Joey swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling faint.

He's not prepared for Henry to kiss him again, aggressively brutal, coppery and wet. Shit, that's his own blood he's tasting. Joey tries to pull away, try and get through to him before this goes any further, but he's gone before he gets the chance, promptly flipping him over and pressing him down into the bed again.

The beast that used to be his husband started to mount him, and Joey shivered at the feeling of the cold fluids dripping over his bare skin, at the feeling of claws clinging onto his back. There really wasn't any way out of this, was there? He shut his eyes and buried his face in the sheets, bracing himself for when Henry decided to start.

Joey whined as Henry started thrusting against him, feeling the cold acetone dripping down and slicking up the cock along with his ass. It worked with the muscles of his passage to pull him further inside, and soon, Henry growled, and grasping Joey's hips, forcing himself in suddenly in one fell stroke. He cried out and squeezed his eyes shut, biting down on the blanket he stuffed into his mouth. It hurt, there was no way around that, but... He could already feel the chilly fluids numbing the sting, replacing the pain with something quite different. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad...?

Henry wasted no time in getting started, beginning to work in and out in small motions, barely moving an inch either way as his ragged breath blew across his neck. The first few movements of their hips hurt like hellfire due to the lack of any prep, but the cold fluids help the burn to recede and suddenly Joey's moaning and shoving back on every thrust, silently begging for more. God, Henry's inside of him, deep and perfect, and it still hurts a bit, but it’s also so, so good.

He bites back a shout when Henry fucks into him at just the right angle, meeting his prostate perfectly, and then he does it again and again and again, biting him on the neck, oblivious at his partners attempts to be quiet.

Joey tried his best not to make much sound, but his whimpers grew in volume until he was moaning wantonly, Henry continuously hitting his insides at that perfect angle. Joey cried out, the stimulation too much for him. He came hard, his insides squeezing his cock, but Henry wasn’t anywhere near completion. The dripping beast had waited for this, and he was going to make it last as much as he could.

Henry was still thrusting when Joey came down from his high, and he began to feel another buildup of sensation. He started trying to push back to meet his thrusts, but Henry dug his claws into his back, trapping him underneath his weight. This new position immobilized him, and all he could do was whine and moan as he sped up again. The tension that had started building up inside of him exploded, and he came to a second climax.

Henry let out a growl as his walls constricted around his cock; he threw back his head, panting and trying to control his hips as they took on a life of their own and thrust madly into him.

Then something shifts, catches and expands and Joey's world explodes in pain, barbed wire tearing his insides apart; sharp, searing white agony shooting up his spine. Someone screams, but it's all muffled, far away, like he's underwater, drowning, and he can't breathe, tries to push forward, to scramble away, to make it stop. He struggles helplessly against the growing knot and vice like claws on his hips, crying out in frustration and pain when the movement only forces the knives deeper into his guts.

A sudden weight presses down on him, pins his body to the mattress, solid and warm and safe despite the cold drip.

"H-Henry... Please..." There's tears pricking from his eyes as he buries his face in the ruined sheets, trying to distance his mind as far away from the pain as possible.

Henry's teeth find that one spot on his neck again, and Joey feels himself go lax, the pain of the bite familiar and weirdly reassuring, a welcome distraction from the searing agony in his body.

He distinctly lacks the breath for any more pleading, though, and the giant acetone monster on top of him is too strong and heavy for him to wrestle off, so Joey tries to follow common sense and get his muscles to unclamp.

To his surprise it actually works; the pain recedes gradually, a distant ache taking its place. Behind him, Henry huffs and backs off a bit, the movement jostling their joined bodies and making Joey aware that yup, Henry's still hard and still raring to keep going.

Henry seems aware of his mates pain, and moves his hips experimentally, a shallow little thrust and Joey immediately clamps up again – only to find that there's barely any pain, just a slight tugging sensation. It's not unpleasant but oh hell, are they stuck like this?!

Henry doesn't seem to notice this new dilemma, just pressing in deeper. He's not even pulling out anymore (Joey's pretty sure he can't), only making aborted little thrusts, more rutting than actual fucking, but oh gods in heaven, the friction's amazing. The cold beast pulls him back to his knees and speeds up some more, latching teeth onto the back of his neck. One of those goddamn barbs is rubbing mercilessly at his prostate, sharp pleasure-pain spreading everywhere and fuck, Joey was wrong, so wrong – those barbs were amazing!

Henry snarls, drapes himself all over Joey's back and suddenly they're back to desperate again, pleasure building, movements getting jerky.

“H-Henry – c´mon, so close… I just– shit, right there! More, harder, fuckfuckfuck!”

Minutes, hours – Joey's not sure how long he's teetering right on the edge. His thoughts are muffled, body alight in sensations but it's not quite enough, something's missing, he needs more. Henry shoves in deep one last time and growls something unintelligible, sharp teeth sinking into Joey's neck and claws clinging onto him again as he comes, knot and barbs lodging themselves deeper as he spills what feels like a gallon of icy cold fluids into his guts, and that's it, Joey's coming too, whole body shuddering as he shakes through his orgasm, crying out loud enough to probably alert every last one of their friends downstairs.

He must've blacked out for a bit, because when he comes to, he's lying on his side, Henry wrapped all around him, cool tongue gently cleaning his neck and the scratches running down his aching body. Goddamn, he's sore all over and he feels overstuffed, but his body is still buzzing pleasantly and he's surprisingly more relaxed than he's been in a while. They're still stuck together but Joey couldn't bring himself to really care at that moment.

Henry growls, but it's playful, not a hint of anything negative. Then he rolls his hips into Joey, cock dragging all over the sensitive mess of his insides and making his breath hitch. He can't feel his legs and there's no way he's going to be able to get up anytime soon, but fuck, this feels fucking amazing. He could lay here all day and just let Henry continue having his way with him.

Henry yawns and pulls him closer to his chest. A low rumbling sound starts deep in his chest and it takes a while for Joey to understand that he's purring. It's a bit weird, the vibrations of it echoing in his own body, but it's also oddly soothing. He gingerly fishes for the one blanket that is still within his reach and not either torn to shreds or sporting suspicious stains, and attempts drape it over the both of them.

This is going to be a long night, he thinks to himself as he drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone asks, here's a link to the discord server I mentioned in the tags: https://discord.gg/adX5VcY


End file.
